Episode 6.12: Fish in the Sea
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Buffy and Spike announce they are going on a date; Willow tries to explain her feelings for Tara to her mother. Meanwhile misunderstandings and hurt feelings between the Scoobies attracts a demon that feeds on negative emotions.


Note: This is just a basic disclaimer saying that none of these characters belong to us. Including this 'episode' there  
will be 11 more episodes in this season, making it a full 22. The episodes are all written out and are being paced at  
about 2 a week. Please enjoy, and we love to hear feedback. :)  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.12: Fish In The Sea  
By David Furme (me) and JodithDoug Petrie (JodithGrace)  
Rough Outline by Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…  
  
From The Breaking Point/The Point Of No Return:  
Buffy is on the phone. She turns to the others.  
BUFFY  
It's Faith…  
  
CUT TO:  
Lydia and Giles talking.  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
(continued from previous scene)  
The guards found her  
hanging from her bunk  
earlier this afternoon.  
They killed her, made it look  
like a suicide.  
We finally hear Lydia's words to Giles.  
LYDIA  
The new Slayer… It's Dawn…  
  
From Liberation:  
Dawn dives at Hicks. We hear a gunshot go off.  
  
CUT TO:  
Spike and Buffy running in. Dawn is standing victorious but a bullet has hit Willow through the shoulder.  
  
CUT TO:  
Spike asking Buffy out.  
TEASER  
INTERIOR: WILLOW'S DORM ROOM - day  
WILLOW and BUFFY are hanging out. WILLOW is sitting on the bed; BUFFY is over at the mini-refrigerator.  
BUFFY  
(Taking a Snapple out of the fridge and opening it)  
Hey Will, you want a Snapple?  
WILLOW  
Sure.  
BUFFY  
(taking out another bottle)  
Here!  
BUFFY tosses the bottle to WILLOW who tries to catch it, but can't because of her shoulder. It lands on the bed.  
WILLOW (Holding her shoulder)  
Ow!  
BUFFY  
Oh Will…your arm still hurts?  
WILLOW  
Yeah. The wound is healed, but  
my shoulder is still sore. Can't  
move it too much. Tara says it  
might be a week or so before it  
feels really back to normal.  
Buffy goes over and opens the bottle for WILLOW and hands it to her.  
BUFFY  
Good thing you're supposed to  
shake this. I'm so sorry, Will.  
Dawn is just so…  
WILLOW  
Look. Don't blame yourself or  
Dawn. She was just trying to  
help.  
BUFFY  
She was trying to be a hero!  
And it didn't help all that much,  
did it? I swear, Will, I just don't  
know what to do about her. She's  
like a time bomb. I never know  
when she's going to go off and do  
something stupid. Or worse. She's  
really worrying me, Will.  
WILLOW  
Look, she's young. She's  
inexperienced. She has all this  
strength and doesn't know how  
to channel it yet. She'll learn.  
(Wants to change the subject)  
Listen…I saw you talking to  
Spike afterwards…  
BUFFY  
(embarrassed)  
Uh…Spike?  
WILLOW  
You know, tall, blonde and formerly  
dead? Actually…that sounds a lot  
like you except for the tall part.  
And he's not really all that tall, now  
that I think of it.  
BUFFY  
(exasperated)  
Spike! Yes. What about him?  
WILLOW  
I saw you talking to him. Is he  
feeling better?  
BUFFY  
Yes. He seems to be dealing  
with the whole human thing  
much better.  
WILLOW  
I'm impressed. You really seem  
to have helped his depression.  
BUFFY  
I'll say. Will…he asked me out.  
WILLOW  
What?  
BUFFY  
He asked me out.  
WILLOW  
On a date?  
(BUFFY nods)  
Wow. I thought he had gotten  
over that whole Buffy mania.  
What did you say? I mean, I  
hope you let him down gently.  
He's kinda fragile these days.  
Buffy looks at her a little nervously.  
BUFFY  
I, uh…didn't.  
WILLOW  
Didn't what? Let him down gently?  
BUFFY  
(Looking down)  
Let him down at all. I said yes.  
WILLOW  
Yes? As in…yes?  
BUFFY  
(As it seems to finally dawn on her)  
My God, Willow….I'm going on  
a date…with Spike!  
ACT ONE  
INTERIOR: WILLOW'S DORM ROOM - day  
Willow and Buffy are in the same positions as before  
WILLOW  
Buffy! You and Spike on a  
date? Why?  
BUFFY  
I don't know, Will. We worked  
together so well...it just sort of  
felt right.  
WILLOW  
Are you sure this is a good idea?  
BUFFY  
Not in the slightest.  
Willow's pretty much hyped up by all of this.  
WILLOW  
Does Xander know?  
BUFFY  
(cringing at the thought)  
No. And neither does Giles.  
WILLOW  
I can't imagine what Xander will  
say. Well, yes I can. It won't be  
pretty.  
BUFFY  
Ohhh…I don't know who will  
take it worse…him or Giles! Or  
Dawn! Oh God. What is Dawn  
going to say?  
WILLOW  
Does she still have a crush  
on Spike?  
BUFFY  
Who knows, these days? She  
seems to have forgotten that  
they were even friends.  
WILLOW  
Well, I'm sure everybody will  
come around eventually.  
BUFFY  
What eventually? This is one  
date, Will.  
(Looks at WILLOW meaningfully)  
It's not like we're engaged  
or anything!  
WILLOW   
(embarrassed)  
You promised never to mention  
the E word again, where Spike  
was concerned.  
WILLOW and BUFFY giggle at the memory of WILLOW'S Engagement spell.  
BUFFY  
God…do you think Spike  
remembers that spell?  
WILLOW  
I was sort of hoping that  
you had forgotten it.  
BUFFY  
I've certainly tried.  
WILLOW  
Well, maybe the forgetting spell  
worked on Spike.  
BUFFY  
We can always hope.  
EXTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
Establishing shot.  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - day  
Establishing shot. DAWN and LYDIA are training after school, while GILES looks on.  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
ANYA is behind the counter, reading Bridal magazines. XANDER is sitting on the counter. There are no customers.  
ANYA  
I really wish there was a cathedral  
in Sunnydale. The wedding I want  
really requires a cathedral.  
XANDER  
A cathedral? Anya. We barely  
have enough guests to fill Spike's  
crypt! Think about it. You have  
no family. I don't even want to  
invite mine! Our friends are all  
in the wedding party. Except for  
my co-workers and a few regular  
customers from the Magic Box…  
who's even going to come to this  
extravaganza?  
ANYA  
Well, we could put an ad in  
The paper. We could charge  
admission!  
XANDER  
(Firmly)  
No. We can't. You'll just have  
to think realistically, Anya.  
ANYA  
Realistic…hah! That's just  
another word for dull and  
ordinary. You just don't care  
about having a beautiful wedding!  
Xander leans down and kisses her. He smiles.  
XANDER   
Sweetheart. If I didn't care, do  
you think I would be sitting here  
on my day off, allowing you to  
torture me with these magazines,  
hour after hour? But face it…We  
aren't Prince Charles and Lady  
Diana….and look what happened  
to them, anyway. We can have a  
beautiful wedding for just us and  
our friends.  
ANYA  
(sighs)  
You're right, Xander. It's just…  
They are interrupted by SPIKE arriving. He is rubbing his neck.  
SPIKE  
I can't believe I slept on a  
bloody marble slab all those  
years!  
XANDER  
Why good afternoon to you too, Spike.  
SPIKE  
Hi Harris, Anya. Sorry I forgot  
my manners.  
He attempts a mocking bow, but is stopped by a pain in his back  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Ow! Bloody hell!  
XANDER  
I do believe that you need to  
either get a bed or move out  
of that crypt into an actual  
place that people live.  
SPIKE  
And how am I supposed to afford  
that, mate? I've heard there's  
this thing called rent!  
ANYA  
Yes…we pay it every month.  
SPIKE  
Like a good little citizen, I'm sure.  
But I don't happen to have any  
money.  
XANDER  
Well, you could get a job. It's  
a crazy idea, I know.  
ANYA  
Like I did! Only you can't have  
my job. You have to find one of  
your own. Not here.  
SPIKE  
A job! Hell! We're talking food,  
clothing, shelter here…this being  
human is bloody complicated!  
I haven't had to deal with this  
stuff in a century! How  
do you lot manage it?  
XANDER  
Well, how did you manage it  
back when you were human  
the first time around?  
SPIKE  
Easy….I lived with my mum.   
XANDER  
Ha!   
ANYA  
Oh, did you live in the basement  
like Xander did?  
The door opens and BUFFY enters. She sees SPIKE and is startled.  
BUFFY  
(Uneasy)  
Spike! I-I didn't expect to  
see you here. Hi Xander, Anya.  
SPIKE  
Hi Love.  
He goes over to BUFFY and kisses her on the cheek. XANDER and ANYA stare at BUFFY as if expecting her to deck SPIKE. She doesn't.  
XANDER  
Excuse me, Anya, am I  
hallucinating? Or did Spike  
just kiss Buffy, without  
getting thrown through a  
window?  
ANYA  
I saw it too. Maybe I'm  
sharing your hallucination.  
BUFFY  
(bravely)  
There is no hallucinating here.  
Spike did kiss me. We-We've  
decided to try…uh, going out.  
SPIKE  
(To XANDER, defiantly)  
That's right! Got a problem  
with that, carpenter boy?  
XANDER  
Going out? You mean dating?  
ANYA  
Oh…you are going to be a  
couple, like Xander and me?  
I think that's a wonderful idea.  
It really helps the wedding lineup.  
XANDER  
Buffy…you agreed to this?  
BUFFY  
(sarcastic)   
No. Spike is holding a gun  
to my head.  
(Seriously)  
Xander…I wouldn't be doing  
this if I didn't want to.  
XANDER  
But, Buffy…this is Spike…you  
do realize this.  
BUFFY  
But a new and improved Spike.  
He's human now, remember?  
Listen guys, it's just a date.  
Let's not get too worked up  
about this, okay?  
SPIKE  
(defensively)  
That's right…it's just a date.   
The door opens and WILLOW and TARA come in. WILLOW is looking downcast.  
TARA  
Hi guys.  
WILLOW (glumly)  
Hello.  
BUFFY  
What's the matter, Will? Your  
shoulder hurting you again?  
WILLOW  
(rubbing her shoulder and smiling at Tara)  
A little, but my shoulder is  
NOT the problem.  
(Sighs)  
It's my mom.  
TARA  
They were just on the phone  
for an hour.  
Willow is clearly exasperated. As she speaks Tara rubs her back a little.  
WILLOW  
Sid. An accountant named Sid!  
That's who she's got me matched  
up with now. What happened  
to the good old days when she  
didn't care what I did?  
BUFFY  
Sometimes a little neglect  
is a good thing.  
SPIKE  
(huge grin)  
Wait. You mean your mom  
doesn't know about you and  
Tara? That's a good one.  
WILLOW  
Until 3 months ago she thought  
I was still with Oz!  
XANDER  
But I always thought that she  
and your dad were these big  
bleeding heart liberals?  
WILLOW  
Liberals. Yeah. When it comes  
to voting, that's one thing. When  
it comes to your only daughter  
not having a nice Jewish wedding  
with a male groom? That's a whole  
different kettle of gefelte fish.  
TARA  
Well, we've come to a decision,  
right Willow?  
Willow nods defiantly.  
WILLOW  
That's right. No more Ms nice  
guy. We're going to come right  
out and tell them!  
TARA  
Right out!  
BUFFY  
Well, yay, for you two! When  
are you going to do it?  
WILLOW  
Uh....soon. Real soon.  
TARA  
A-any day now. As soon as  
the time is right.  
XANDER  
When you're fifty?  
WILLOW  
Before that. Definitely before that.  
Anya joins them from behind the counter.  
ANYA  
Well, you have to tell them  
before our wedding. I don't  
want there to be any controversy  
marring our perfect day.  
SPIKE   
No pressure there.  
DAWN comes out of the training room, followed by LYDIA and GILES.  
GILES  
(looking around the store)  
Hello all. What's happening?  
ANYA  
Well, Buffy and Spike are dating  
and Willow and Tara are coming  
out of the closet to Willow's  
parents.  
GILES  
(looking dubiously at Spike and Buffy)  
I see. Well, good for them… I  
think. Anya, why aren't there  
any customers?  
ANYA  
(Looking around the shop)  
Customers? Why you're  
right. There aren't any  
customers.  
GILES  
Did you by any chance remember  
to take down the "Closed for  
Lunch" sign?  
WILLOW  
(Indicating door)  
You mean the one on the  
front door?  
GILES  
(wearily)  
Yes…that one. It's been there  
since noon.  
ANYA  
Ooops. Sorry, Giles. I'll take  
it down right away.  
Anya quickly leaves the group and goes to the door.  
GILES  
(To all)  
I'm sorry if this business is  
interfering with your private  
conversations.  
WILLOW  
We're sorry Giles. Honestly,  
we don't mind customers  
coming in.  
GILES  
(Sarcastically)  
That's extraordinarily generous  
of you. Seeing as how it's my  
livelihood and all.  
Buffy notices Dawn looking pretty sullen and sticking close to Lydia.  
BUFFY  
(changing the topic)  
How's training going, Dawn?  
DAWN  
Fine. Are you coming patrolling  
with me later?  
BUFFY  
Sure thing, Dawn. Wouldn't  
miss it for the world.  
LYDIA  
(To BUFFY)  
Dawn is coming back to my  
apartment for dinner. She  
will meet you at eight.  
BUFFY  
(To DAWN)  
This includes homework, right?  
DAWN  
Whatever.  
BUFFY  
Dawn…it's very important.  
LYDIA  
Don't worry. She will do  
what is necessary. Come,  
Dawn.  
Dawn and Lydia walk to the door, barging passed Anya who's coming back fro madjusting the sign.  
GILES  
Buffy, can I speak to you…  
(looks at SPIKE)  
alone?  
BUFFY  
(looks at SPIKE and then at GILES)  
Delighted.  
BUFFY and GILES go into the training room.   
A few customers come in. The start to browse, except for CUSTOMER #1, a college boy. He approaches ANYA, who is back behind the counter.  
CUSTOMER #1   
Excuse me, but do you have  
a spell for passing midterms?  
ANYA  
With or without studying?  
CUSTOMER#1  
Without, preferably. Is that  
possible?  
ANYA  
Well, it will cost more.  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: GRAVEYARD - night  
BUFFY and DAWN are patrolling.  
DAWN  
(not really interested)  
So what did Giles say?  
BUFFY  
You know, the usual. Do I  
know what I'm doing? Do  
I really want to encourage  
Spike? Be careful. He may  
not be a vampire any more  
but he's not exactly an  
ordinary guy. Yada yada yada.  
DAWN  
Sounds like Giles, all right.  
BUFFY  
What about you, Dawn? What  
do you think about me dating  
Spike?  
DAWN  
What does it matter what I  
think? Are you going to not  
do it if I object?  
BUFFY  
Well…no. But you're my sister.  
I want to know what you think.  
You and Spike are friends, aren't  
you?  
Dawn doesn't really look at Buffy.  
DAWN  
A Slayer has no time for friends.  
If you really want to know what  
I think, I'll tell you. Dating Spike,  
or anyone for that matter, will only  
distract you and keep you from  
your job. You need to keep your  
mind clear and focused, and  
boyfriends just get in the way.  
BUFFY  
(a little annoyed)  
Dawn…there is more to life  
than slaying. I-I'm lonely.  
Spike has been good to me…  
to us. He's not the monster he  
was. I think he's worth a chance.  
If there is one thing that my death  
has taught me, Dawn, it's that I  
can't be afraid to take chances.  
If you don't take any chances in  
life, Dawn, what are you?  
DAWN  
Alive?  
A large ugly demon suddenly appears from nowhere behind Dawn.  
BUFFY  
Dawn! Behind you!  
DAWN turns around and sees the DEMON.   
END OF ACT ONE  
  
ACT TWO  
Dawn sees the demon and immediately lunges for it, while Buffy takes another moment in shock, before trying to get into the fight. Dawn is wrestling the demon on the floor, pinning it down, when the demon throws her off, and gets up.   
BUFFY  
(panicked)  
Dawn!  
Buffy tries a spinning kick to the head, but he ducks.   
Dawn runs back over, this time holding the weapon bag. She grabs an axe out of the bag, and hurtles it at the demon's head. The axe whistles past the demons head, and lodges itself into a nearby mausoleum.  
The demon, figuring he can't fight for much longer, turns and runs. As Buffy stares at the axe, lodges in the wall. Dawn marches over, and grabs Buffy's shoulder, turning her around.  
DAWN  
See?!  
Buffy is still a little thrown off, by the fight.  
BUFFY  
Wh- what?  
DAWN  
This is exactly what I   
mean! You're letting your  
entire personal life get  
in the way of your slaying.  
Now, it's all your fault that  
that demon got away.  
Buffy looks hurt.  
DAWN  
(mocking, spiteful)  
'cause You've got a   
date.  
Whoop Dee.  
Buffy purses her lips, bitterly.  
BUFFY  
(forceful)  
We're going home.  
  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - LIVING AREA - night  
Buffy is sitting in a chair, as Dawn paces, and Giles sits on the edge of a sofa.   
GILES  
So, it… got away?  
DAWN  
Yes. Thanks to Buffy.  
Buffy looks patiently at Dawn.  
BUFFY  
(Calmly)  
Dawn, I think you should  
go get some sleep.  
DAWN  
Are you kidding?  
It's 11pm.  
BUFFY  
You're going to school   
tomorrow.  
Dawn opens her mouth to protest, but Buffy cuts her off with a small sigh, and a pleading facial expression. Dawn smiles bitterly at Buffy, turns, and storms up the stairs.  
DAWN  
(O.S)  
If you think I'm going  
to sleep, you're wrong!!  
BUFFY  
(Yelling)  
Fine. Just lay in your  
Bed!  
Buffy lets out a sigh and settles back into the chair. There's a small moment of silence before Giles leans forward.  
GILES  
DO you remember what  
it looked like?  
BUFFY  
It was… Big?  
Giles is silent for a minute. Is that all?  
GILES  
And…?  
BUFFY  
(Hopeful)  
And slimy!  
  
CUT TO:   
EXTERIOR: ROSENBURG HOUSE - mid afternoon.  
Willow and Tara are walking up to the door, holding hands, but before the reach the door, a beaming Shelia Rosenburg throws the door open.  
SHELIA  
Girls! Welcome!  
Willow and Tara exchange glances, before walking up.  
SHELIA  
(Cont'd)  
Come in, come in!!  
I have tea, and cookies…  
Shelia is unusual chipper, and Willow is looking rather Worried/upset about needing to outright tell her mother about her and Tara.  
WILLOW  
Um, mom…  
SHELIA  
No, no! Come in!  
INTERIOR: ROSENBURG HOUSE - KITCHEN - afternoon  
Willow and Tara are sitting at a kitchen table, each holding a mug, and a near empty plate of cookies in front of them. Suddenly Shelia comes into the view and fills the plate up.  
TARA  
Thank you, Ms.   
Rosenburg…  
SHELIA  
Oh, dear, call me Shelia!  
Tara smiles.  
TARA  
(Warmly)  
Thanks, Shelia.  
Shelia nods, and fetches a tea pot off a near by counter.   
TARA  
These Cookies—  
SHELIA  
Ginger Snaps. I made  
them this morning…  
Willow looks at her mom with "What are you on?" look.  
WILLOW  
Mom, you don't cook.  
You've never cooked.  
SHELIA  
(Still very bright)  
Never too late to start,  
Is it?  
There's an awkward silence.  
WILLOW  
Well, I think you know  
why we're here, mom.  
SHELIA  
What's that, dear?  
WILLOW  
Well, Tara and I are…  
we're very close.  
Shelia nods, as if she wants Willow to expand on that.  
SHELIA  
(What's your point?)  
Well, I know that, honey.  
I mean, you haven't had  
friends over since that  
Bunny used to visit.  
Of course she's close.  
Willow clenches her teeth.  
WILLOW  
Buffy.  
SHELIA  
Yes, yes, "Buffy".  
WILLOW  
I mean, we've got a   
very special relationship.  
Shelia ignores Willow and looks to Tara.  
SHELIA  
Tara, honey, can I get  
you something?  
WILLOW  
Mom, listen to me—  
SHELIA  
(Ignoring Willow)  
Maybe a Muffin?  
A bagel?  
Shelia is still oblivious to Willow.  
WILLOW  
(persistent)  
You're not listening to me—  
TARA  
No, Ms. Rosenburg, thanks.  
SHELIA  
Are you Sure? Maybe  
some tea?  
WILLOW  
I'm trying to tell you   
something and you—  
SHELIA  
I just brewed this pot  
This morning. Fresh, with   
Some mint, and a few  
Herbs that I got at the   
Marke—  
Willow stands, and the chair she was sitting on goes flying. Her pupils go black, as the chair hits a wall. Shelia is still smiling, as she looks up at Willow.  
WILLOW  
Mother!! Listen!!  
I'm gay!!!  
There's a brief pause, as Shelia continues to smile up at Willow. We're talking seriously in denial here!  
SHELIA  
Honey, you know, I was  
talking to Mrs. Forah yesterday  
and her son, Mark - he's a bit  
older than you, dear- but he's  
just going into Medical  
School next—  
WILLOW  
We're leaving.  
Tara stands, and Willow takes her hand. The turn and walk towards the hall leading to the door. Shelia stands, frantic.  
SHELIA  
Girls- girls don't leave!  
They ignore her, as the door flies open, even before the girls reach it.   
SHELIA  
(Holding up the cookie plate)  
At least take some  
Cookies—  
EXTERIOR: ROSENBURG HOUSE - afternoon  
The girls walk down the street, away from the house. As we follow them, in the background we can see Shelia standing in the doorway.   
Finally they're out of view of the house, and Willow stops walking. Tara comes to stand right in front of her.  
WILLOW  
I just can't believe  
how totally—  
TARA  
Willow, baby, it's OK. You  
just gotta give her time.  
WILLOW  
But She's—  
Tara cuts her off with a sad look, and puts her hand on Willow's shoulder. They continue to walk, but the camera stops focusing on them, and instead, it focuses on the background behind them. We see the Demon from Dawn and Buffy's patrol following them. It runs, then hides behind a tree.  
EXTERIOR: XANDER'S APARTMENT - evening  
Spike is examining himself in a mirror.  
SPIKE  
(half to himself)  
I still can't get used to this  
whole mirror thing. All these  
years without realizing how  
bloody gorgeous I am.  
(to Xander)  
I can't just show up in jeans,  
can I?  
He continues examining his clothing. Xander looks over at him, with a skeptical look.  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
What do you think? The usual  
dark and mysterious? Something  
a little more casual?  
  
XANDER  
Well, I…  
  
Spike ignores Xander, carrying on with his own thoughts.  
SPIKE  
(interrupting)  
Not one of those bloody shirts  
of yours…  
  
XANDER  
You could always—  
SPIKE  
I suppose the usual is the  
easiest. I mean, what's wrong  
with jeans? And these are nice  
jeans…  
Xander wait a minute, almost as if he's letting Spike say whatever he wants, so he doesn't get interrupted.  
XANDER  
Honestly, If you're asking—  
SPIKE  
Yeah, I'll go with the usual.  
Thanks for the advice, Harris.  
XANDER  
Uh, You're welcome?  
Spike then turns his attention to his hair.  
SPIKE  
Let's see…  
He walks over to Xander's kitchen sink, and uses his hands to splash water over his head. He then brushes his hair up with his fingers, so it stands on end, going everywhere. He walks back over to the mirror, and does a quick spin.  
SPIKE  
There, done! Ready to go!  
Anya enters out of the bathroom, and walks over to the couch, taking a seat. She sits back, and looks up at Xander.  
ANYA  
I'm done with the bodily  
functions.  
SPIKE  
(with a laugh)  
We noticed, luv.  
There's an awkward pause as Xander picks something up off the table, and starts playing with it. He walks slowly towards Spike.  
XANDER  
Spike, I—  
He pauses, as Spike looks at him with a "Mmmm?" noise.   
XANDER  
(C'tnd)  
What I'm trying to say  
Is… I mean, you have to…  
Spike is looking at him expectantly.  
XANDER  
(C'tnd)  
You Hurt her, in any way, shape,   
or form, and I kill You.  
Spike is amused, but taken aback.  
SPIKE  
Um, alright then…  
ANYA  
(Don't be silly)  
Oh, Xander, lighten up.  
It's not like Spike is evil  
anymore. He has a soul   
now, and everything! And,  
for all we know, this could  
be like us; the real thing!  
Spike looks to the ground.  
SPIKE  
(Whisper, to himself)  
The Real thing…  
Spike takes a deep breath, and looks up.  
SPIKE  
(Nervous laugh)  
We can only hope it is, no?  
  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - LIVING AREA - evening  
Buffy walks up the stairs, to her room, she goes to the desk, and opens the first drawer.  
BUFFY  
(Quietly)   
This isn't going to be easy…  
She pulls out a box, full of makeup, and jewelry, and places it on the bed. She then goes to her closet, and sorts through the clothes, pulling out numerous pieces of clothing, and placing them on the bed too. We see that Giles has appeared at the doorway, holding a book.  
GILES  
Buffy, of which coloring did you  
say the demon was?  
Buffy is currently looking at three tops. A purple blouse, an Orange tank, and a fancy green blouse.  
BUFFY  
Uh, I think it was... darkish green?   
GILES  
Right. And any distinguishing  
features?  
Buffy looks down at the tops again.  
BUFFY  
Kinda scaly skin.  
Green or Orange?  
GILES  
(offhandedly)  
Green.  
Buffy grabs the green, and throws it to the head of the bed. She then goes to the bottoms.   
BUFFY  
It also had this bad breath  
problem going on.  
She grabs a mid-length denim skirt, a pair of beige leather pants, and a baggy, mid length purple dress skirt.   
GILES  
Bad breath… anything else?  
BUFFY  
Um, you'd have to ask  
Dawn… she's the one with  
the suddenly photographic  
demon logger memory.  
I like the pants, what about  
you?  
GILES  
Yes, they are rather nice.  
I wouldn't wear them, myself…  
She chuckles, throws the pants with the green blouse, and returns all the other clothes to the closet. She then moves to the makeup and jewellery box.  
BUFFY  
Oh, of course you wouldn't,  
Mr. I was a baddass back  
In "the day".  
GILES  
(ignoring Buffy's remarks)  
Are you sure you can't   
remember anything else?  
Suddenly Dawn shows up behind him, and walks into Buffy's room.   
DAWN  
It was about 6 and a ½ feet tall.  
Scaly skin, Darkish Green, and   
tended to use it's strength  
as it's primary weapon. It   
seemed to get stronger as  
we fought harder. It's face  
was contorted, with a horn  
on each side of the head.  
It had bright yellow eyes,  
and four toes. It had long  
fingernails, which were an odd  
Blue color.   
Buffy picks through the jewellery as Dawn talks.  
BUFFY  
Told ya. Photographic memory  
Demon logger girl.  
DAWN  
Excuse me? Photographic?  
Being able to remember what  
a demon looked like isn't anything  
Special. It's common sense,  
Buffy.  
Buffy is oblivious, holding up a pair of earrings at Giles, who looks up, and nods. She smiles. And puts them on, brushing her hair behind her ears.  
BUFFY  
So, should I put my hair up?  
Or should I leave it down?  
Giles is busy leafing through the page.  
GILES  
(Slowly, still reading)  
Oh, uh, I believe I may have  
found something… I'm going  
to go cross-reference this  
with another edition…  
Giles walks out, as Dawn moves over to the closet, looking through Buffy's clothes. The camera turns back to Buffy, who has changed clothes, and is currently applying make up in a mirror. She finished up and heads over to the closet, grabbing a pair of practical, but dressy shoes.  
BUFFY  
Dawn, You are not patrolling  
tonight, Ok? Unless you find  
someone to go with you… But  
I want you staying home tonight,  
OK?  
DAWN  
(with a shrug)  
Whatever.  
Buffy shakes her head and pulls the shoes on, grabbing her black leather coat and heading for the door.   
BUFFY  
(O.S)  
Have a good night, Dawnie!!  
INTERIOR: WILLOW'S DORM ROOM - evening  
Willow and Tara are sitting on a bed, as Willow is laying on her stomach, writing something. Tara is reading a book. Willow looks kind of upset, and after a moment of silence, she throws slams her book shut, and sits up, looking at Tara  
WILLOW  
(Angry)  
I can't believe she's acting  
Like this!  
TARA  
What? Oh… oh, Willow… don't  
Mind her. She needs time—  
Willow stands, and starts pacing, ranting at Tara.  
WILLOW  
She's had so much time!! She's  
been ignoring me ever since I   
was little!! All she cares about  
is… is her stupid job, and her   
stupid image… I mean, she didn't  
care about my magic, and she  
doesn't care about who I love,  
and she doesn't care about me!  
TARA  
Willow, honey, of course she cares  
about you… she's just not very  
good at… showing.. you—  
Willow flops onto the bed, by Tara, and rests her head on her shoulder.  
WILLOW  
Tara, I know you want things to  
be good between us… you're  
trying really hard to fix this… but—  
Tara strokes her hair, lovingly, and Willow continues.  
WILLOW  
(C'tnd)  
I can't do this anymore. I've tried   
So hard to get through to her. So  
Hard. And I shouldn't have to fight  
For her love. It's not fair…  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: HALLS OF RESIDENCE - evening  
We see the demon from before. It pulls something over itself, and becomes invisible. We see a rippled figure, as it moves through the hall.  
It suddenly stops at Willow and Tara's dorm, and approaches the door, it's head becomes uncloaked, an it pulls the entire cloak off, so it's entirely visible.  
WILLOW  
(O.S)  
I can't stand it!!!  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: WILLOW'S DORM ROOM - evening  
TARA  
You have my love. And you  
have Buffy's and Xander's,  
and I'm sure, deep down Spike's  
too… We all care for you.  
WILLOW  
(Increasingly upset)  
I know. But, it's so frustrating  
that she can't just accept my  
life, and be done with it.  
She stands again, and walks over towards the door, then turns to face Tara.  
WILLOW  
(Angrily)  
I just wish she'd understand me!  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: OUTSIDE WILLOW'S DORM ROOM - evening  
The demon raises its arms to strike at the door.  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: WILLOW'S DORM ROOM - evening  
Willow still stands in front of the door. Tara gets up, and walks over, taking Willow's hands.   
TARA  
(Softly)  
If she's not willing… then, she  
isn't worth the… the worry you're  
giving her. I know you want her  
acceptance, but are you willing  
to make yourself more unhappy,  
because she won't give it? I  
mean, we can still be happy…  
You and me.  
Willow visibly fights with her feelings, as the angry expression changes to one of upset. She looks at Tara sadly.  
WILLOW  
(Tears in her eyes)  
I just want her to know me.  
She rests her head on Tara's shoulder, and Tara puts her arms around her. She pats her back.  
TARA  
(quietly)  
Willow… it's Ok…  
It's gonna be Ok…  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: OUTSIDE WILLOW'S DORM ROOM - evening  
The demon backs away from the dorm, and pulls the cloak over again, it starts walking away.  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT THREE  
EXTERIOR: MOVIE THEATER - night  
Movie theater…not the usual one, but some small. Dinky art house theater, perhaps in the next town.  
SPIKE and BUFFY are walking together out of the theater, towards SPIKE'S car. There is silence...though not the good kind.   
SPIKE  
So, Buffy, you're awfully  
quiet. How did you like the  
film?  
BUFFY  
Oh...it was good. Very…uh…well  
actually I'm not really into the  
whole subtitle thing, you know?  
SPIKE  
Well, I agree, pet, the subtitles  
on this film were bloody awful.  
Did you notice that when Rene  
told Marie that he was bored  
with her, the subtitle said he  
was annoyed instead…I mean  
really, there is a vast difference  
between bored and annoyed.  
BUFFY  
(not really paying attention)  
Bored and annoyed, yes…this  
movie really brought both of  
those emotions home to me,  
in a brand new way.  
SPIKE  
Well, after that I just ignored  
the subtitles all together. It  
was much better that way.  
Buffy slows down a little and looks at Spike, a little surprised.  
BUFFY  
Wait… Do you mean to tell  
me that you understood the  
actual French?  
SPIKE  
(surprised)  
Well, yeah…didn't you? I thought  
you studied French at school.  
BUFFY  
Well, if by studying it, you  
mean that I sat in a classroom  
next to Xander for two years,  
while he threw paper airplanes  
at me, well then, yeah, I studied  
French.  
SPIKE  
(disappointed)  
Oh. So you mean you don't  
speak it at all?  
BUFFY  
Well, if I were in Paris, and I  
found myself trapped without  
a pen, I could probably say,  
"Donnez moi le plume, s'il vous  
plais." But that's about the extent  
of it.  
SPIKE  
La plume.  
BUFFY  
Huh?  
SPIKE  
La plume, not le plume. Pen  
is a feminine noun.  
Buffy half smiles. She can't take this seriously.  
BUFFY  
I see. French lessons from an  
ex-vampire. What are you going  
to teach me next, Spike, Algebra?  
SPIKE  
Well, excuse me, pet…I keep  
forgetting that you had a  
modern American education!  
BUFFY  
Meaning, what, exactly? Are  
you saying that you're better  
educated than me because  
you can speak French?  
SPIKE  
(restraining the impulse to correct her grammar)  
Just that in my day, school was  
a serious matter...not that I  
did nothing but swot, you  
understand…but I did pick up  
a few things that they don't  
even bother to teach you lot  
these days.  
BUFFY  
(interested in spite of herself)  
Oh yeah? Like what? What  
other languages can you  
speak?  
SPIKE  
Well, French and German, of  
course. Then, living on the  
continent for 70 years or so, I  
picked up a decent smattering  
of Italian and Spanish. Never  
really got too far with the Slavic  
languages, though. Then there  
was your basic Latin and Greek.  
Buffy is amazed and impressed, in spite of herself.  
BUFFY  
You speak Greek?  
SPIKE  
Well…no. Can't even really  
read it any more. Haven't  
kept it up over the last century  
or so. It's easy to forget that  
stuff. But Latin now, that just  
keeps comin' up everywhere  
you look...spells and prophesies  
and so forth. Not that I'm very  
good at reading those… usually  
hire a professional, just in case.  
BUFFY  
This is so weird. Somehow I  
never pictured you as this  
big...uh, intellectual.  
SPIKE  
Intellectual…pu-leese. You  
are just lookin' at the product  
of a basic Victorian education.  
BUFFY  
Did you go to college?  
SPIKE  
Spent 3 years at Oxford.  
Studying Literature. Was  
no big shakes in mathematics  
or the sciences, such as they  
were in those days.  
(Embarrassed)  
Rather fancied myself a poet,  
if you can imagine such a thing.  
Buffy laughs a little. Obviously what we learnt about Spike during Fool For Love isn't exactly what he told Buffy.  
BUFFY  
(laughing)  
You…a poet? What happened  
to that tough guy from the  
streets that you told me about  
that night at the Bronze?  
SPIKE  
Well, that might have been a  
slight exaggeration, love. I  
had an image to protect, didn't I?  
BUFFY  
I see. So the Big Bad is really  
just Frasier Crane, with bad  
teeth?  
SPIKE  
That's about it, love. Now  
you know the awful truth  
about me.  
BUFFY  
Well, as truth goes, I've heard  
worse.  
SPIKE  
Listen, Buffy, I'm sorry I  
dragged you to a movie  
that you hated. Next time  
we'll go see something with  
car chases or Julia Roberts.  
BUFFY  
(feeling vaguely insulted)   
Thanks. But it really wasn't  
so bad. I mean that part with  
the clown...that was kind of...  
funny.  
Spike can't believe what he just heard!  
SPIKE  
Funny? That clown symbolized  
the hopelessness of life! The way  
he leapt off the cliff at the end?  
BUFFY  
Oh yeah…I forgot that part. Well,  
I only meant funny in a hopeless  
kind of way.  
(Beat)  
Maybe I would have liked it  
better if you had, I don't know…  
snuggled with me a little.  
SPIKE  
What? Like those bloody idiots  
in front of us? Who pays $8.50  
for a movie ticket and then  
doesn't even watch the show?  
BUFFY  
(sarcastic)  
Not you. That's for sure.   
SPIKE  
Well, that's the way I am, love.  
I kind of get caught up in things.  
Sorry. Want to go to the Bronze?  
BUFFY  
(with relief)  
Sure. The gang's probably there.   
SPIKE  
(also with relief)  
Yeah. I could use a drink.  
They get into Spike's car.  
EXTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
Establishing shot. People going in and out.  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
XANDER and ANYA are at a table watching the band (the same one from several previous episodes). They see SPIKE and BUFFY arrive.   
XANDER  
Buffy! Spike! Over here!  
ANYA  
Come and hear our latest  
wedding plans!  
BUFFY and SPIKE come over, BUFFY sits down and SPIKE remains standing.  
BUFFY  
Hi guys.  
SPIKE  
(subdued)  
Harris, Anya. How about a drink?  
XANDER  
(indicating drinks)  
We're good.  
ANYA  
We're very good.  
BUFFY jumps up.  
BUFFY  
Spike, sit. You took care of  
the movie...I'll get the drinks!  
Bourbon, right?  
SPIKE nods, and BUFFY leaves.  
XANDER  
So, you guys saw a movie,  
huh? Which one?  
ANYA  
Oh...too bad that ape one isn't  
playing any more….it was really  
amusing, though I didn't really  
understand the ending.  
SPIKE  
We saw La Pitre de Morte.  
Over at the Waverly.  
XANDER  
The What de Who?  
Spike just nods with a shrug.  
SPIKE  
Yeah...that pretty much sums  
up Buffy's reaction, too, as it  
turns out.  
ANYA  
Oh…The Clown of Death, right?  
I heard that was very good.  
Ebert and that new guy gave  
it two rousing thumbs up.  
XANDER  
Wait… isn't that the one where  
these giant clowns are really  
space aliens?  
SPIKE  
(sighs)  
No.  
ANYA  
Listen Spike; I've been planning  
my bouquet toss. I obviously  
can't throw it to Willow or Tara,  
unless they decide to move to  
Vermont, so I decided on Buffy.  
SPIKE  
Uh…Buffy?  
ANYA  
(winking slyly)  
And then I figured we could  
arrange it so that you can  
catch my garter.  
SPIKE  
(worried)  
Wait a minute. Does that mean  
what I think it means?  
XANDER  
Unfortunately, yes.  
(To ANYA)  
Anya…I thought we agreed just  
to throw the damn things and  
let nature take its course.  
ANYA  
Yes…but look at them.  
(Indicating BUFFY who returns and hands SPIKE his drink)  
Aren't they the cutest couple?  
BUFFY/SPIKE  
(simultaneously)  
ANYA!  
XANDER  
(noticing SPIKE'S discomfort)  
Enough wedding talk. Let's dance.  
He and ANYA get up and go to the dance floor, leaving BUFFY and SPIKE alone at the table.  
INTERIOR: GILES' APARTMENT - DINING ROOM - night  
He is reading at the table, surrounded by piles of books. He turns pages, when suddenly something catches his attention. He reads eagerly, then jumps up hastily and goes up to DAWN'S room. He stand at her door, hesitant to knock, then finally does. There is no reply. He knocks again with more confidence, still nothing.  
GILES  
Dawn! Dawn, Excuse me, but  
I need to speak with you. It's  
a matter of some urgency.  
Silence. Finally, GILES opens DAWN'S door, and enters.  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - DAWN'S ROOM - night  
Interior DAWN'S room. It is empty. The window is open, curtains waving in the breeze. GILES looks out the window, and then rushes out of the room, and out of the house.  
INTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - night  
LYDIA is there with DAWN, who is pacing.  
DAWN  
I just don't know how much  
more of this I can take, Lydia.  
All of these senseless distractions.  
Willow and Tara's magic conflicts,  
Xander and Anya's incessant  
marriage talk, Buffy and Spike's  
"big date." Blah blah blah. I try  
to pretend to be interested, like  
you said, but it's all so much crap!  
It keeps Buffy from living up to  
whatever potential she's got, and  
it just gets on my nerves! Last  
night was the limit…Blah, blah  
blah and the demon gets away!  
He gets away!  
LYDIA  
Dawn, you must realize that  
you and Buffy are two completely  
different styles of Slayer. You are  
a more pure form, of course, while  
Buffy…  
(sudden realization)  
What demon?  
EXTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
Two guys are walking, towards the Bronze, having a discussion. They are your typical football player, expendable extra, schmuck bait types.  
SCHMUCK #1  
Look you moron…Simmons  
was out of bounds, I tell ya!  
SCHMUCK #2  
Well, the ref didn't call it, and  
if he didn't call it, and I didn't  
see it…then it didn't happen!  
We see the DEMON in its cloaked form following them. It follows them into the Bronze.  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
SPIKE and BUFFY are dancing, as are ANYA and XANDER. It is a fast dance and the two couples are dancing together. SPIKE is not really into it, though Buffy is. After a few minutes he stops.  
SPIKE  
Listen, Buffy. I'm not really  
in the mood for all this  
thrashing about. I think I'll  
go sit down. But you go ahead  
and dance, pet.  
BUFFY  
Are you sure? I can sit down too.  
SPIKE  
Nah. This soul thing gets me  
down, now and then. Too many  
happy people. Just want to sit  
and have my drink.  
BUFFY  
Sure, Spike. I understand.  
He leaves and sits back down at the table, staring into space.  
ANYA  
Look, Xander, Buffy is dancing  
all alone. Why don't you go  
dance with her?  
XANDER  
(surprised)  
You want me to dance with Buffy?  
ANYA  
Yes. All this jogging around is  
making me have to pee. I'll  
meet you back at the table.  
ANYA leaves, and XANDER starts to dance with BUFFY. BUFFY is really into it, releasing the tension she didn't realize that she was feeling.  
The music changes to a slow song.  
CUT TO: SPIKE sitting alone. ANYA returns from the bathroom and sits down with him. BUFFY and XANDER are still dancing to the new song.  
ANYA  
Whew! The best part about  
having to pee, is that it feels  
so good when you finally do!  
SPIKE  
(with irony)  
Yes...it's a constant thrill.  
ANYA  
So…was the movie as good  
as they say?  
SPIKE  
I liked it.  
As Anya speaks, Spike becomes more and more uncomfortable.  
ANYA  
Well, despite what Xander says…  
I think you and Buffy make an  
adorable couple. I can picture you  
in a tuxedo with the cummerbund  
matching Buffy's bridesmaid's  
dress. The only problem is that  
Willow and Tara mess up the whole  
line. We're one man short...or one  
woman too many.  
SPIKE  
Look…maybe you shouldn't be  
so quick to match Buffy and me  
up.  
ANYA  
Why not? You are dating, now.  
Your feelings for her are legendary,  
and she seems to be coming  
around. It just makes things all  
so nice and even.  
SPIKE  
(sighs)  
Do you realize that in all these  
years, Buffy and I never really  
had a conversation? Well, beyond  
Grrr…I'm going to kill you. Stuff  
like that. The one talk we did  
have, was mostly lies on my  
part and evasions on hers.  
ANYA  
Well, that's what's good about  
dating…you finally get to talk.  
When you're not having sex,  
that is.  
Spike gets a little defensive again  
SPIKE  
Hey! This is our first date, all right?  
We haven't quite got that far, and  
at this rate we never will.  
ANYA  
What's wrong, Spike? Is it being  
human? It gets better, I promise.  
SPIKE  
No, though I'm glad to hear it…  
that it gets better, because right  
now, it's bloody inconvenient.  
No, it's Buffy. She's been right  
nice to me, helpin' me deal with  
my new soul, and all. But now  
that I get to actually talk to her,  
I find we don't really have all that  
much in common.  
ANYA  
Besides the whole demon  
killing thing?  
SPIKE  
Yeah…that's just it. When we're  
not slaying together, we're not  
really on the same wavelength.  
ANYA  
Well, at first with Xander and  
me it was all sex, but then  
eventually we began to have  
actual conversations, and we  
discovered that we really like  
each other. That's important.  
Spike smiles a little. He has something on his mind. It takes a few times to get it out.  
SPIKE  
Anya…I'm goin' to be sorry for  
askin' this…but do you think  
Buffy is really all that… intelligent?  
CUT TO: XANDER dancing with BUFFY  
BUFFY  
Did you have any idea that  
Spike was so…intelligent? I  
mean once you get beyond  
the whole punk thing. And  
the vampire thing. And the  
evil thing. Xander…he went  
to Oxford!  
XANDER  
You're kidding me! Maybe he  
was lying. You know Spike...  
all talk.  
BUFFY  
No…I think that the Spike we  
knew was all talk. All hype  
about being The Big Bad.  
XANDER  
What…You mean William the  
Bloody was a big phony?  
BUFFY  
Well, no, not quite. He certainly  
was a killer, and a vicious one,  
for over a century. I just think  
that the person inside him is  
not quite the lout we thought  
he was.  
XANDER  
Well, that's a good thing, right?  
BUFFY  
Well, sure. I mean not only is  
he cute and sexy, but he's  
smart too. Nothing wrong with  
that combination. It's just a  
bit of a surprise, that's all.  
(Pause)  
I just hope I didn't come off  
as Buffy the dummy tonight.  
I mean he speaks French! He  
took me to a French movie  
tonight thinking that I would  
understand it. I mean, I could  
speak French…if I tried. And  
studied, and well, took a course.  
XANDER  
Moi aussi, mon ami.  
BUFFY  
(smiles)  
Don't start with me, Monsieur  
Let's Throw ze Paper Airplanes!  
BUFFY notices that XANDER is no longer paying attention.  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
Xander?  
CUT TO: XANDER'S POV: which is ANYA and SPIKE having a tete-a-tete at the table. Suddenly we see something brush past him; it's our friend the DEMON. XANDER turns to look at it, but sees nothing.  
INTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - night  
DAWN and LYDIA are talking quietly, when there is a pounding on the door. LYDIA opens it to find GILES, looking agitated. He looks in and sees DAWN, and marches in before LYDIA can even invite him.  
GILES  
Dawn! I will not have you  
sneaking out of windows like  
an insolent child! If you have  
no respect for my authority,  
then…  
(on DAWN'S look)  
Well, actually, this can wait for  
another, more appropriate time.  
I have something rather urgent  
to tell you.  
DAWN  
(flatly)  
What?  
GILES  
The d-demon that evaded you  
and Buffy. I have found out  
some facts about it that you  
should know.  
DAWN  
(impatient)  
Well?  
GILES  
It is called a Plegrath Demon.  
Like its smaller and basically  
harmless cousin, Gachnar, it  
feeds on negative emotions.  
However, unlike Gachnar,  
this thing is really large and  
ugly and quite vicious. You  
see, Gachnar fed on fear  
this demon feeds on anger.  
And when the emotions have  
built up enough steam, it  
makes its kill.  
DAWN  
An Anger demon, huh? So  
where is it?  
GILES  
I really have no idea…but  
presumably a place where  
strong emotions come into  
play.  
DAWN quickly grabs her bag and heads for the door.  
DAWN  
Don't worry, Giles. I'll find it.  
Without Buffy to distract me,  
and piss me off, I'll kill it…  
no problem.  
She leaves before anyone can even raise an objection.  
GILES  
For heaven's sake, Lydia…  
go after her. She thinks she  
can face this alone…but she  
hasn't the experience. I'm  
going to find Buffy.  
He leaves. Lydia grabs her bag and goes out after him.  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
The band leaves and goes to get drinks. BUFFY and XANDER come back to the table, where SPIKE and ANYA are sitting.  
BUFFY  
Whew. It's hot. I have to  
make a pit stop.  
(To ANYA)  
Want to come with?  
ANYA  
I've already gone recently  
thank you.  
(Thinks)  
Oh. I forgot. Women have to  
go to the bathroom in pairs.  
Excuse me.  
She gets up and leaves with Buffy. XANDER sits down and glares at SPIKE, who has no idea what is wrong.  
SPIKE  
Buy you a drink, Harris?  
XANDER  
Why, Spike…feeling guilty?  
SPIKE  
Well…yes, basically. But Buffy's  
been helpin' me with it.  
XANDER  
And Anya…has she been  
helping you too?  
Suddenly we notice that the PLEGRATH DEMON is standing right behind Xander's shoulder. At that moment we hear shouting. We cut to a couple at another table, an older MAN and a much younger WOMAN are having a major blowout.  
MAN  
You are so stupid! I don't know  
why I put up with you? How  
many times have I told you not  
to answer the phone in my  
office? It could have been my wife!  
WOMAN  
Well, it wasn't!   
MAN  
Through no fault of yours!  
(Sudden revelation)  
You know what? I think you  
want me to get caught!  
WOMAN  
What...and have you exposed  
as the lying cheating piece of  
scum that you are?  
MAN  
Maddie!  
WOMAN  
Don't Maddie me! I've had it!   
She throws the drink in his face and storms off to the ladies room, crying hysterically. The DEMON follows her into the bathroom, as BUFFY and ANYA are exiting.  
ANYA  
So, as I always say, the key  
to a successful relationship is  
communication.  
BUFFY   
You always say that? I've  
never heard you say that.  
(As the DEMON brushes past her)  
What was that?  
ANYA  
What?  
BUFFY  
I'm not sure. Oh look…there's Giles.  
GILES runs up to BUFFY and ANYA who are approaching the dance floor.   
GILES   
(breathlessly)  
Oh…thank goodness, I've found  
you. The demon that got away  
from you and Dawn last night…  
A loud scream comes from the Ladies room. GILES, BUFFY and ANYA freeze. The WOMAN from the table runs out of the bathroom, straight into GILES.  
WOMAN  
(indicating bathroom)  
Oh My God! T-there's a girl in  
there! And-and…she's dead!  
BUFFY, ANYA and GILES exchange looks. BUFFY runs into the bathroom.  
  
ACT FOUR  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
The band comes back on stage, and begins playing…loud. People are dancing, all over. The place is packed.   
ANYA  
(Shouting)  
This is getting insane!  
Giles looks around, searching to see Buffy again. We see from his POV as Lydia and Dawn enter the Bronze. Dawn is looking very cool and calm, as is Lydia. They stroll over, avoiding the people moving around, and reach Giles. Anya is looking around frantically, and Giles is still mildly panting   
DAWN  
(Sarcastic)  
Looks like you have things  
under control.  
Lydia looks at Giles bitterly.  
LYDIA  
Where is Buffy?  
DAWN  
I'll go find her.  
GILES  
There's someone dead in   
the washroom.  
DAWN  
(exasperated)  
I'll find her.  
Dawn turns and moves into the crowd. We follow her, as she catches up to Buffy, who is heading quickly towards the bathroom.  
DAWN  
Buffy!!!  
Buffy turns to see Dawn and joins her.  
BUFFY  
What are you doing here?  
DAWN  
Cleaning up your mistakes.  
If you hadn't been partying,  
whoever's in there wouldn't  
be dead!  
BUFFY  
Dawn! What is with you!? I'm  
sorry that I'm trying to have  
a Life, and you're mad at me,  
or something but—  
DAWN  
A slayer doesn't have a life.  
They have responsibility!  
Both girls are yelling over the music.  
BUFFY  
I don't know what that watcher  
chick has been feeding you,  
Dawn, but it's seriously messed  
Up—  
DAWN  
She hasn't been "feeding"   
me anything. I just accepted  
my duty, a lot better then you!  
Buffy pauses, looking very pissed off.   
BUFFY  
Look, I so do not have time  
to discuss slayer duties with   
you, right now…  
She turns and walks forward, but she's suddenly thrown backwards. She gets up quickly, as the floor around where she got thrown clears. Nothing can be seen. Suddenly, the air ripples and the Plegrath demon comes out from his invisibility cloak. Dawn is at him like wild fire, punching and kicking, and pulls a sword out of her discarded weapon bag.   
Dawn is pushed to the ground, and Buffy runs in, swinging the sword. The demon tries to move, but he's slashed across the shoulder. The demon puts his hand to his shoulder, and finds blood. He lets out a roar, and flies at Buffy, hitting the sword out of her hand.  
She kicks him in the stomach, and he goes flying, narrowly missing a couple on lookers. He gets up and charges at Buffy, who side steps, and then jumps on his back.   
The fight is now happening in the middle of the dance floor, and the band stops playing, mid song. Dawn gets up, and goes to the weapon bag, pulling out a battle axe.   
The lead singer, JAMES, looks down at Buffy and the demon.  
JAMES  
Hey!! You two!!  
The demon flips Buffy over, and has her pinned to the floor. She looks up at him, as the demon is sitting on her, holding her hands to the floor.  
JAMES  
No fighting! We're in the   
middle of a damn set here!  
The demon suddenly looks to James, with a hungry look, and gets off Buffy. Buffy sits up and massages her wrists, which were obviously hurt when the demon held her down.  
The demon is approaching the stage. It's about to go for the kill when it stops suddenly. It looks curiously at James who just frowns. The demon is a little shocked. Dawn suddenly jumps onto its back, and drags it down. It throws her off, and runs for the door. Buffy and Dawn run after it, and everyone is silent.  
JAMES  
Thank You!! And… go!!  
On "Go" the band strikes up again, and the floor quickly fills.   
The girls follow the demon onto the street, it faces them, then suddenly, the air ripples and it's not there.  
DAWN  
(through clenched teeth)  
Damn!  
BUFFY  
Don't worry… we'll find it…  
DAWN  
(Are you crazy?!)  
Don't worry? Excuse me, but  
you let it get away again!! The   
only thing I'm worried about  
is that you've become completely  
unable to carry out your duties a   
Slayer!!  
Buffy sighs, and gives Dawn a "not now" look.  
BUFFY  
Look, I'm not dealing with you right  
now. Just calm down, and help  
me find it… I'm sure we can…  
sense it…   
She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Dawn does the same, with a brief look of uncertainty at Buffy. She both look very calm, and then suddenly kick the same spot with extreme accuracy, at the same time. The air ripples, and we see the demon fly backwards, becoming visible again when it hits the ground.  
BUFFY  
I'll hold it down!!  
She jumps, and pins it to the ground, as the demon struggles. Dawn grabs a knife from her ankle, and jumps at the demon, as Buffy jumps out of the way. Dawn lands, and stabs the demon in the heart. She then stands, and steps away, very calm. Buffy is staring down at the demon.  
DAWN  
(Directed at Buffy)  
That was easy.  
BUFFY  
Uh, yeah.  
DAWN  
Wonder why we couldn't  
Have done it earlier. Oh, yes,  
that's right… you let your social  
life get involved with your slaying!  
Buffy just rolls her eyes and heads back for the bronze.  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
Willow and Tara are talking to the others about what happened the night before.  
ANYA  
…and the demon was actually  
scared of the singer!  
XANDER  
That's metal bands for you.  
I'd rather go against a whole  
horde of vamps than deal with  
just the four of them!  
TARA  
And the body? In the bathroom…  
BUFFY  
We never saw it. By the time we  
got back from demon slaying the  
paramedics had taken her away.  
Willow seems thoughtful.  
WILLOW  
(half amused)  
If it fed on anger I'm surprised  
it didn't come after me… I was  
so annoyed by my mother.  
BUFFY  
So things didn't go well in Chez  
Rosenburg?  
WILLOW  
No… but I'm gonna try and talk  
to her again… maybe I'll get  
through to her eventually.  
XANDER  
And maybe next time she  
won't try to burn you alive.  
Spike is loitering the corner. Buffy walks to him.  
BUFFY  
Spike… Look… I'm sorry about  
the date. Not exactly the most  
pleasant experience.  
SPIKE  
Well, we can go see a better  
movie next time.  
BUFFY  
I meant with the demon.  
(pauses, a little disappointed)  
We never even got as far as the  
smoochies.  
SPIKE  
(shrugs)  
Honestly, luv, it's okay.  
(looks at his watch)  
But I have to go. I've got an  
appointment at the employment  
center. I'm actually gonna try  
and find a myself a job. God  
help me. Bye all…  
He walks towards the door. Buffy coughs to get his attention. He turns slowly around.  
BUFFY  
How about the goodbye kiss.  
They say it's an integral part  
of quite a few relationships.  
Spike doesn't really get that she was joking. He quickly goes towards her, plants a kiss on her cheek and makes his way out.  
ANGLE ON: XANDER AND ANYA. Xander watches Anya as she waves Spike goodbye – he's still a little jealous.  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - day  
Dawn is punching a punching bag in the corner, completely focused. Buffy walks in, standing in the doorway.   
BUFFY  
(quietly)  
Dawn…  
Dawn stops, holding the bag, and rolling her eyes. She turns around to face Buffy.   
DAWN  
(impatiently)  
What?  
Buffy bites her lip.  
BUFFY  
I just wanted to say well  
done on that demon, earlier  
you did a really good job, and—  
DAWN  
It was nothing.  
Buffy is awkward, but looks at Dawn genuinely.  
BUFFY  
It was something. You were  
great when it came to—  
DAWN  
(interrupting again)  
No, I mean it was nothing.  
That demon shouldn't have   
taken any effort, but because  
you refused to stop being  
such a social girl, it turned  
into a big deal. It was   
supposed to be a nothing.  
BUFFY  
Dawn, I'm sorry I—  
DAWN  
Just go, Okay? Go.  
Buffy looks like she wants to talk more, but she leaves, hurt. Dawn goes back to pounding the punching bag, this time putting more Umph into each punch.  
  
END  



End file.
